


Thematic Observation

by SquaryQ



Series: OtaYuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Confession, Everything else is the same except Beka and Yurio don't skate, Ice Skating, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Musical theme, Phichit is basically Nick Carraway omg no, Phichit's mulling over themes, competitive skating, figure skating, observing the confessions, thematic preference, themed performances, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: Phichit needs a theme for next season, Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Atlin become his muse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a collection of screenshots compiled of a story from @notjerryclayton on Twitter's account.   
> https://www.facebook.com/PeopleThatTumblr/photos/pcb.705289292977299/705289156310646/?type=3&theater

A small bell chimes as the young Thai man steps into the cafe.

The alluring aroma of freshly baked cookies wafts toward the doorway like a hand reaching out to grasp him by the scarf and pull him inside. Pulled toward the treats by the smell alone, he marvels at the décor.

Six identical tables line each half of the room, a walkway through the middle formed so people can go directly in and out from the door to the counter. The tables are covered with white sheets and a vase of tulips fill each one. Phichit approaches a table with a plug socket nearby so he can settle down and work.

As he puts his bag down, he spots Sara, a bubbly brunette, arms loaded with items as she bounds out of the room. He scuttles past her and she grins.

“Afternoon, Phichit!” she says as she slips out of the door he just opened for her.

“Going so soon, Sara?”

“Yeah, it’s my Uncle’s 50th so I switched shifts with Beka to get tonight off. Gotta dash to get ready! Bye!”

“Nice! Have fun!” he smiles brightly, holding the door for her as she skitters on her way, scampering down the street in her high heeled shoes.

Phichit settles down in the empty café, shuffling into the cushioned chair in order to get comfortable. He would be finishing that proposal for Ciao Ciao Celestino to allow him to perform a certain theme for next seasons’ Grand Prix. He had been desperate to find a new song he would yearn to perform just as much as he had with ‘Shall We Skate’ but to no avail.

Instead, he decided to just ponder over what he might want to convey in skating. He would have a lot of competition in the coming year, he had heard that Seung-Gil Lee was planning something immense and emotional.

According to the rumour mill and the grapevine, Seung-Gil’s stoicism was waning and that left an opening for an epic and emotion driven set for the next season. The weight of a past burden had been removed from his back and his wings would finally unfurl. Seung-Gil would be an even stronger competitor than ever, and that meant Phichit just had to be ready!

Nationals meant meeting familiar faces and friends from across Asia, Seung-Gil would be stood in the line-up with Phichit as well as Katsuki Yuuri and Guang Hong Ji. Now that would be entertaining.

Phichit purses his lips before breaking free of the mental block.

“I need caffeine, a stimulant will get my head screwed on right!” he declares, striding to the counter, wallet in hand.

Approaching the blond man at the counter, Phichit smiles.

“Hey, Yuri, can I have a tall black coffee, six sugars and a Smarties cookie please?” Phichit asks with a smile.

“That’ll be four fifty,” Yuri replies with a cool smile in return.

“Here you go!” Phichit chimes, handing the Russian teenager a five pound note. He receives 50p change and nods politely to the man on the till.

“I’ll shout you when it’s done.”

“Deal.”

Phichit trudges back to his seat and sighs, resting his head in his hands and beginning to Google. He types Seung-Gil’s name in immediately, eyes studying the previous themes his technically strong competitor had done. Most were general ones like power and progress. This year he had selected “Intensity” and according to his Instagram, he would be wearing some sort of flame-motif costume. He would have to compare with something like that! He would need something good.

“Oi! Phichit! Your coffee is done!” Yuri calls.

Phichit gets up and retrieves the coffee and cookie before putting on his headphones. Perhaps music could inspire him. He decides to listen to Almavivo, the song Seung-Gil skated to in his short programme last season. Almavivo is a loud song with a strong beat but from what he had learned from a few previous competitions, his fellow competitor wouldn’t have chosen this for himself.

Phichit glances at the counter as the song finishes.

“Yuri…” Beka, also known as Otabek is stood beside the blond man with the long hair behind the counter, “You said you wanted to talk to me?”

Phichit’s desperation to procrastinate results in him glancing at the exchange between the two young men behind the counter at the coffee shop. He sips his drink again and looks back to his laptop. However, his music is off and his attention is solely on the staff. As a regular, juicy information would be great to see. He felt starved of gossip after he found out his best friend Yuuri was now engaged to his coach.

“I did…Beka…erm…I have to tell you something… I-I-I have a crush on you…” Yuri’s usually fair face is burning scarlet. Otabek’s brown eyes widen and cheeks flush pink. After a sharp intake of breath, the slightly older staff member looks away and takes a deep breath.

Yuri looks scared shitless, body shaking like a wet Chihuahua. His eyes flicker back to Otabek a few times before looking away.

“For how long?”

Yuri hesitates, taking a deep breath, puffing out his chest before staring up at the taller guy,“About six months…”

“Can I have a minute? This is a lot to take in…”

“Of course, Beka.”

Silence fills the shop and Phichit begins to drink his coffee. Lukewarm and therefore easily paletable, over half of it is gulped down before he returns to his musings.

If Seung-Gil is pulling out all of the stops, that would mean that Guang Hong would be too – that boy said his theme was one word “You” – directed to someone special and would be inspired by the great work of Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri.

Phichit groans to himself. He’s doomed.

As he mutters declarations of his imminent failure, the door to the back opens and out strides Otabek Atlin, who takes Yuri Plisetsky in his embrace and kisses him, pulling his body close to his own.

Phichit spits his coffee out, amazed by the display happening before him.

Once they take a breath, Yuri’s jade eyes glimmer with intensity and he stands on his tiptoes and steals a kiss in response, leaving Otabek chasing his lips as they take another breath and kiss for a third time.

“I’ve always sort of had a thing for you, Yuri, and I didn’t really know what to do about it,” Otabek admits.

As they break apart with scarlet faces, they sheepishly abandon their posts, claiming they need to talk and are really sorry for the inconvenience.

Phichit shrugs his shoulders and waits for what will happen next, having removed his headphones. With an intent focus on the scene which had unfolded and would soon continue to happen before him, the Thai man seemed to have a front row seat to a brilliant romance movie.

Not long after having left, the pair return, hand in hand. Phichit winks at them.

Looking back to the work he has to do, he finds himself distracted by what had just happened.

 

_As he mutters declarations of his imminent failure, the door to the back opens and out strides Otabek Atlin, who takes Yuri Plisetsky in his embrace and kisses him, pulling his body close to his own._

_Phichit spits his coffee out, amazed by the display happening before him._

_Once they take a breath, Yuri’s jade eyes glimmer with intensity and he stands on his tiptoes and steals a kiss in response, leaving Otabek chasing his lips as they take another breath and kiss for a third time._

 

If only he could convey something as captivating as the nagging desperation to marvel at the drama between Otabek and Yuri had been. What would be a word to describe that kiss? Intense? – No Seung-Gil was using that word. He couldn’t stab him in the back like that. Maybe fiery? But could Phichit execute fiery skating? No way!

Passionate?

Now, that. That had potential. He could maybe, just maybe achieve that.


End file.
